


Cupid's arrow

by bea_weasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley
Summary: Who likes to spend valentine's day single at a party surrounded by happy couples? This was definitely not something that appealed to Hermione Granger, but to make her best friend happy, she surrenders to the charms of that date. What she did not expect was that Cupid's arrow hit her and made the brunette realize that Valentine's Day is not such a bad date.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction about this couple, that I'm in love, and is my OTP. Hope you like!

POV Hermione Granger

There are worse things, I suppose, than a holiday devoted to love. I can't think of any now, but I'm sure they exist. People get crazy about that date, looking for someone who can fill the emptiness they say there is in their hearts. For me, most people are hungry, but they prefer to think they are missing a love to fill them. Speaking like that, it even seems like I'm a spinster, but I'm just a 24-year-old girl who is not very interested in romance.

To be honest, I think even my cupid hates me because it's not possible. The last guys I dated or dated were complete idiots. Needless to say, it did not work out very well with any of them, right? I just do not say I think love does not exist because I see it in my parents, and in the eyes of my best friends - whom I helped to stay together. But honestly, I think I was born to be alone with my cat.

"Just my luck, to get stuck with an assignment on Valentine's." I said looking at my desk with a huge pile of papers, staring at what would probably make me stuck in the office for the rest of the week.

"Oh, quit whining. It's not like you're seeing anyone." my best friend and practically my brother, Harry, said from his table, staring at me with those piercing green eyes, very similar to his mother's (which, together with my best friend, tries to find a boyfriend for me, since I remember me).

"Er... so, about that." I started a bit hesitantly, not bothering to look in his direction.

"What? Are you seeing someone and not telling me? I thought we were best friends!" Harry said indignantly, as if it were really possible for me to go out with someone and not tell him.

"That's not it! I'm not seeing anyone, it's just ... you know how Ginny is at this time of year, and I just wanted to spend a quiet Friday at home." I said throwing myself in my chair and trying to force myself to start working with those papers. That's what they say, if you think hard, maybe you focus enough to make it all go away. It wasn't working.

"Believe me, I know how she looks, but I'm afraid you will not be able to do anything to stop her from going to the party. Believe me, even I tried to run away. She's out of control." he said beginning to furiously type in the computer to be able to avoid my look, probably.

"HARRY! It's from my best friend you're talking about! Besides, she's your girlfriend." amazing how Harry can be romantic in a minute, and a completely oblivious person the next minute. "And how come I can't run away?"

"Because she's my girlfriend, I can tell her that. Has not she told you yet?" Harry's looking at me with a funny face and I do not know why.

"Told me what?" Lord, what did Ginevra Weasley did now?

"The Weasleys are coming to party. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone indeed." Harry is looking at me with a strange face, which probably should be reflecting mine.

"All of them?" I do not know if I'm ready to meet my entire best friend's family. At least, not after everything she told me about them.

"Exactly. So the party will not be there in my apartment anymore, but in my parents' house." He's giving me an invitation with everything that's going to be at the party. I'm starting to get even more afraid of Ginny.

"She's gone crazy!" as if it were not enough for Harry's redhead mother to almost drive me crazy here in the company, my best friend, also redheaded (I'm catching a pattern here, Sirs Potter), are trying to drive me crazy!

"Yes, but avoid saying that to her." Harry has come back to advance his work, or what I think is work.

"Did you tell her that?" Sometimes I think my best friend is not worth living, seriously.

"I was distracted, okay?" He's turning red and I do not want to wonder why. "Anyway, the party starts at 7:00 p.m., but she told you to go home at 3:00 p.m., so you guys get together."

"I know how to clean it myself" I mumbled to myself, hoping he would not hear me.

"According to Ginny, you do not know." Of course he was going to listen, what was I thinking?

"How did you manage to keep your girlfriend all this time?" because he is definitely not the master of praise, at least not like his father.

"She loves me." Harry shrugged and laughed. That could only be the reason they were still together.

"Someone had to love you, did not you, son?" James Potter, owner of the company, also known as Harry's father - and my godfather - came into our room, and did not waste time to make funny of Harry, as he always does.

"Ha ha, how funny are you, father?! Did you sleep with Bozo?" Harry asked for a laugh as I tried to hide mine without any success, of course.

"No, I slept with the woman of my life." He said with such a passionate look that made me look away. It's by scenes like these that I know that love exists, just do not know if it exists for me.

"Oh, father, you disgust! Do not make me have mental images!" Harry said, thrusting his fingers into his ears and starting to sing "la-la-la." Really, very mature of you Harry.

"Is that the way you talk to your father? Have more respect with him!" I said slapping Harry's head to see if I put some sense into his head.

"Thank you Mione, I do not know what would become of me if it were not for you, the best goddaughter in the world." James said giving a kiss to my forehead, which made me smile.

"Of course, do not worry about me. I am only your only child, blood of your blood. Nothing important, do you know?" I already said that my best friend is the most dramatic person in the world? No? I'm telling you now then.

"That's when you say that, I'm sure we've chosen the best person to be your godfather. You two have a tendency to drama." James said sitting on the edge of my desk.

"Now that you've said that, really, the two are almost a drama queen when they want, right?" I said laughing, which caused a crisis of laughter in the James and a Harry more and more sulky.

"What's going on here? No one else works at this company, right?" A redhead came in through the door, making us startle.

"MOTHER! Glad you arrived! These two were bullying me." Harry said pointing at me and his father. Snitch.

"What a calumny! It was not anything that happened here love, he's lying." James said with the most innocent face I've ever seen, but Lily is vaccinated against that face.

"Mione, my dear, can you tell me what really happened?" My godmother and one of the best people in the world, Lilian Evans Potter, asked me as she stared at me with those green eyes that kept me from lying, ever since I understood myself.

"We were not bullying him, just saying that just like his godfather, Harry can be a drama queen at times." I said with a shrug.

"I do not think we should have let Sirius spend so much time when he was a kid, James, I do not know if it was a very good thing." I love Lily, really. Harry's face is priceless as well.

"MOTHER! You should be defending me, not standing on their side." He said, his face sulky as we laughed.

"Harry dear, I can't deny the truth, can I?" She said, hugging her son. "Now how about we all get back to work? What do you tell me?"

"If the mistress orders, we obey, do not we?" James said, standing up and walking toward the door. "Do not work too many children!"

"JAMES!" Lily shouted again as she walked to the door behind her husband, which made us all laugh. "I hope they're moving on, to be free on Friday night."

"Hermione here does not seem to be very interested in the party, you know." Harry said as I glared at him. My best friend is so dead, he has no idea.

"WHAT? Mione, how come you're not excited about the party? Was it something of the decor? Or was it the food? I knew I should have called Jean to ask what would be interesting to serve." The redhead broke off, without even stopping to breathe.

"Thank you for that, Harry." I said to my best friend.

"Whenever you need." He said with a shrug, grinning. I'm going to kill this kid and no one will know it was me.

"Lily, it has nothing to do with the food or the decor, and I know that my mother probably helped you and Ginny in some things, so I know that everything will be perfect." I said in a quiet voice, trying to hide what I was really feeling.

"So what's the problem, dear? Are you worried because there's no one to go with you? Because we can change that quickly, you know, right?" She said coming to hug me. Wait, what's she saying?

"What? No, it has nothing to do with me having nobody to go with me at the party." I said, preparing myself for what I was going to say next. "It's more the idea of the party itself."

"Are not you excited about the party?" Lily's face is so hurt that it makes me feel bad about this conversation.

"Er... I think Dad needs my help. So I'll leave you two alone and I'm just going, it's..." Harry said, getting up and leaving as quickly as possible from our living room, which made Lily and I laugh.

"So now that the boys are out, you want to tell me what's really bothering you?" Lily asked as she sat down at Harry's desk.

"Is that the date you know? Why do people get so mad about Valentine's Day? I can not understand the fixation, because Ginny NEEDS this party to be perfect." I undressed, taking everything that was stuck in my chest.

"I understand ..." Lily said with a knowing face.

"You understan?" I asked with a frightened face and who isn't understanding anything, which I hate!

"Of course I do, Mione. I've also had those same questions that you're having now, and I hated it when Valentine's Day was coming. I was clogged with chocolate on that date." She said, smiling, lost in memory.

"And what made you change your mind? Because now you're like, the Queen of Valentine, the ambassador of love." I said, really curious, because I can't believe that this redhead of my side already hated the day of the boyfriends.

"Ambassador of love? Really?" She is laughing now, looking at my goofy face.

"Yeah ... you've been trying to get me a boyfriend since I was 14. And you get over it on Valentine's Day, I thought the title would go well." I said shrugging, and feeling my cheeks become the color of her hair.

"Ah, my dear!" She came to my side to hug me. "Do you mind that much when I give you a cupid?"

"I think it bothered me more when I was a teenager. Nowadays, I do not think I care much anymore. It's not like it really works." I said to her, unable to believe my own voice.

"What do you mean it will not work? What do you mean by that?" Lily is looking at me with a strange face, as if I were from another planet.

"Lily, as much as I appreciate your help, I kind of gave up on this idea of finding someone ideal for me." I replied, looking at the papers on my desk so I would not have to meet her gaze.

"How can you say that, my dear? Of course there is someone ideal for you, you just have not met yet." She said raising my chin and making me look at her.

"You say so with certainty, as if just because you're saying, fate decides to come true." Lily scares me sometimes with her predictions.

"Of course fate will listen to me and you two will soon meet. Believe in the ambassador of love." she said doing a super hero pose, which made me laugh. Lily is the best person to cheer me on, and the best godmother of all.

"Ok, I believe in you. Let's see, who knows I do not know my soul mate on Valentine's Day?" Is there anything more cliché than that?

"Do not be so scornful Mione, trust me. Now, I think we have a few things to settle before we can go to lunch, do not you think?" and with that simple phrase, she returned to be my boss.

I think I'll have to follow Lily's advice and wait, who knows, fate can bring me my soul mate just as the kid at the corner restaurant brings my lunch. Dreaming costs nothing, does not it? I just want to know, is there really anyone made for me? And if so, what would he be doing right now?


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FREDELICIOUS IS IN THE HOUSE! Hahahahhaha  
> Hope you enjoy! (:

POV Fred Weasley

That time of year is back. YAY! I did not know my sarcasm was so loud lately. It's not that I do not like Valentine's Day, I just do not see feeling in turning inside out to find the perfect gift for your special someone and be super romantic, if the rest of the year they will be a pain in the ass.

I think I woke up with my left foot this morning because I do not remember being so grumpy like that in the last few days. Of course, this can be because of the fact that my mom has been playing the matchmaker for me in the last few months, and now, with her approaching Valentine's Day, she's going to be in "find a girlfriend for Fred" with full force. May the gods help me!

"Hey Forge , do you know what time we have to catch the train on Friday?" My twin, partner and best friend George asked me, walking into our shared office. I have the best job in the world: make people laugh.

"I have no idea, but Mom probably knows the right time.” Party on Valentine's Day. How did I end up in this? Oh yeah, I can’t say no to my little sister - only sister, actually.

"Still unhappy because you're going to party alone?" George asked sitting down at his desk. "You know you just have to say one word and Mom changes that in a second."

"Of course, I would love to go to this party with someone chosen by my mother. Do not gloat Georgie.” I said looking at my twin who had a suspicious glint in the look. You fucking traitor! “What are you doing?”

“Me?” He said looking at me as if I had offended the same. “I'm not doing anything. Besides, you know not to ask me questions...”

"And I will not tell you lies." I completed the sentence for him. “Yes, I know that.”

"Anyway, I think we have a lot to do today.” he started to analyze some of our receipts, while I continued filling out forms to replenish our store stock. "Before I forget, Mom called and said she's hosting a family dinner today, and that's not debatable.”

"What does she want now? Is not enough the party we'll be going to on Friday, she wants to meet today too?” I asked, staring at George, as he passed through my mind what my mother might want with a family reunion in full Tuesday.

"I think she wants to make sure we're going to behave at the party and not make the Potter scare us." George shrugged, as if he did not really care about the reason for the meeting, which I don’t think he really cares.

"How could we make the Potter scare us? It's not like we have an achievement store or anything.” I said sarcastically, which made George laugh. "Mom thinks we're what? A bunch of babbling bumbling band of baboons?”

"I think she's nervous, that's all. You remember how she stayed after she'd gone to visit Gin and found out she was dating, was not she?” George asked me, reminding me of Mom and Dad's visit to London. Dude, that was a wonderful weekend!

"Yes, but I always thought she had stayed that way by the way she found the house when she arrived, rather than by the visit proper." Maybe my brothers and I have overstepped the commemoration, or maybe we should not have let those fireworks go, who could really know?

“It may be for this reason, but we have to show up tonight, and not try to escape like last time. I'm being a good son and I'm passing on the message.” He said, concentrating on the receipts again.

"Who said I was going to try to run away?" George just looked at me with the look of someone who knows what I'm thinking before I even say it. "Okay, maybe I was really thinking about it, but it's just because she's always trying to introduce me to someone at those dinners. Can’t we just have a quiet dinner once in a while?”

"When we're present, it's kind of impossible to ask. But this time it will be just us Weasley.” he replied. "Oh, and Angie, who's probably helping Mom right now.”

" Well, if Angie's going to be there, it can’t be that bad then." Angelina Johnson, George's girlfriend and the best sister-in-law I could ask for. Do not tell this to the others.

"Of course it will not be bad. Unless Mommy tries to lecture us about how we should behave. You know she'll probably try to do that.” He said, staring at me. Dude, this is a dinner I wish I could avoid whenever possible.

_________________________________________________________

"Ron, could you stop stuffing food in your mouth like you would never eat in your life again?" My mother has always tried to make us more civilized when we are eating, but needless to say, it worked better for some than for others, didn’t?

“I'm sorry mom." Ron, my younger brother said, answering with his mouth full, which gave him an intimidating look on Mom. I've been in the sights of that look, and I can’t help but feel happy that he's not being directed at me.

"Mom, you know this is kind of impossible for Ronikiens. He still has not learned good manners, like the rest of us, you know that.” I said giving one of my irresistible smiles to her. Too bad that did not work.

"Frederick, do not test my patience.” She said, looking directly at me. I know I'm in trouble when she calls me Frederick, and that's why I'm looking directly at my plate. Not that I'm scared of my mother, after all, I'm already 26 and live in my own flat for a while. But the penetrating look of Molly Weasley (patented) is not something we can ignore.

"Well, children, you must be wondering why we planned this dinner tonight, did not we?" No matter how long, my father will always see us as children.

"And here I was, thinking you were going to tell us we were going to have another brother. You owe me 10 pounds Charlie." My older brother, Bill, laughed at the table next to our mother. Poor guy, he will not even know what hit him.

"Is that the way you talk to your parents, William?" Mom asked, slapping his head, which made the rest of us stifle the laugh that was rising.

"Mother, what a quarry hand.” Bill said, rubbing his head. "If we're not going to have any Weasley minions around here, then what's the reason for this dinner?"

"As you know, your sister is hosting a Valentine's Day party on Friday and she expects us all to attend. No exceptions." Dad's not as scary as Mom, but when he wants to, he can get over her gaze.

"What time do we have to be at the mother station? I want to make sure I get out of work on time. And Pen too." My brother Percy, Arthur and Molly's third child, asked. Apparently, he is able to quit work early. I never thought that was possible.

"And will you get Percy out early? I thought we'd have to force you out of there." George always seems to know what's going on in my mind. CONNECTION OF TWINS!

“George Weasley! Is this the way to talk to your brother? That was not the education my father and I gave to you." I think Mom is trying to compete with the color of her hair, because it's not possible that she's redder than she already is.

"And did he learn anything, Mother? Not to offend George.” Charlie said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. He is my favorite brother. (George does not count, he's my favorite TWIN).

"I did not offend Charlie.” George said blinking, and probably thinking the same as me.

“CHARLES WEASLEY! What is the matter with you today?” and I was wrong. Momma gets even redder than she already was.

"Okay, guys, why do not we just calm down and start this conversation again?" What about? Angelina said, speaking for the first time. And that's why she's my favorite sister-in-law.

"Thank you, Angie, dear. As I was saying” Mom started again, staring at everyone as if daring us to say something to interrupt her or dislike her “Our train leaves here. 4:00 p.m. I expect everyone here at 3:00 p.m., with no excuse.

"Are we going to stay in London for the weekend or are we going to be back shortly after the party?" Ron asked, this time swallowing the food before he spoke. Smart decision.

"Since now the party is going to be at the parents' house of Gin's boyfriend, they cordially invited us to spend the night there. Then pack a suitcase for the weekend. And let the girls know, please. Mom answered, getting up and fetching the dessert.

“Cool, a weekend in London. I guarantee it will be something unforgettable.” I said as I waited for my mother to start cutting the chocolate cake that looked amazing from my point of view. Surely this weekend will be something that no one will forget. I just hope my mother does not try to give me a matchmaker on me again. It's not like I've got someone made for me, is not it?


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Forge and Gred!  
> Since today is the twin's birthday, I decided to post another chapter! YAY!  
> Hope you enjoy (:

The day I feared the most during the whole week came: Friday, Valentine's Day, and Ginny's party. I can’t believe how this day came so fast and I couldn’t find any reasonably good excuse to stop me from attending the party. Of course the fact that my mother threatened to disown me if I didn’t go, didn’t help much either. Why me?   
“Good morning ‘Mione darling, how are you on this lovely Friday?” Harry arrived, sitting down at his desk (which is right next to mine) with a smile that threatened to tear his entire face.   
"You know very well that I hate being called ‘Mione darling Potter." I replied looking at my best friend with my best imitation of his mother's angry look. Too bad he was already vaccinated against that look.   
"Looks like somebody's woke up with her left foot, isn’t she? What’s up Hermione, still not excited for today's evening party or is this just your usual morning bad mood?” Harry asked looking at me. I don’t know how I never wanted to kill him before, and how we managed to spend all these years being best friends.   
"I don’t have a bad morning mood Harry.” I said through clenched teeth, although I sometimes, yes, I can be a little grumpy. But that only happens when I end up working until later. "And I may not be as excited as Ginny, or your mother, or even my mother, but I'm excited that I can leave early today."   
“What? How are you going to leave early?” Harry is looking at me with an outraged look. Looks like someone is not so excited anymore, isn’t really Mr. Potter? Revenge is sweet, isn’t?   
"Is there a problem with that, Harry? Weren’t you practically singing a minute ago? What happened?” I asked, trying to catch my laugh, which I failed miserably, of course.   
“I don’t understand why you will leave early if you are not at all excited to tonight's party. That's not fair.” He said with a grimace.   
"What's up, Ginny, did not you like your present? I thought she was going to like it, it was such a perfect choice for her.” Lily said as she entered our office, looking at her son.   
“What? Not! She loved the gift, said she was very thoughtful and one of the best Valentine's Day gifts she has ever received.” Harry said smiling again. "I was just thinking about all the extra work I'm going to have, since ‘Mione's here is going to leave early.”   
"Oh, did you manage make an appointment in the hair salon at the same time as mine? That's good, my dear.” Lily said, kissing my forehead to say good morning. Harry's face is priceless, did he really think I was leaving earlier without telling his mother, also known as our boss?   
“Yes, Pierre was able to fit me too. So I better order our lunch early, right?” I asked looking at Lily, while Harry still can’t believe I'm leaving earlier today.   
"But mother, how are you going to leave early? Are you going to let Daddy in charge alone? Are you sure about that?” Harry's face is priceless, it even made my Friday better.   
"Harry, dear, of course I trust your father." Lily said smiling. "Now I think you'd better start working if you're going to help ‘Mione get out early."   
“What?” Harry's getting more and more confused, and I'm getting happier.   
"I'm glad you're going to be a good son and help. Now, as for lunch, I think it's best if we ask you to deliver it in the hair salon, dear, what do you think?” Lily asked, looking at me.   
“I think it's great. Will my mother and Ginny meet us there too?” I asked turning on my computer and beginning to organize some of the papers in my table.   
"I have not checked with Jean yet, but Ginny is going to meet us there. But I believe your mother will meet us.” Lily said as she left the room. "I'll see you later, ‘Mione, and you at the party, Harry."   
"Of course, whatever you say, mother.” Harry replied sullenly from his desk as I waved to Lily who leave the room laughing.   
While my best friend was still sulking, I began to advance all I could. I can’t deny that I wasn’t too excited to spend time in the hair salon, but if it meant leaving work early on a Friday, then I had nothing to complain about, did I? 

_________________________________________________________ 

“’Mione, please! It will look so beautiful!” My best friend, Ginny Weasley, who at this time of year is totally crazy, was trying to get me to accept something that definitely was not going to happen.   
“Gin, I already said no! I'm very satisfied with my hair the way it is, thank you very much.” It's amazing how she thinks it would be possible for me to paint my hair blonde, hours before a party.   
“I think it would look so beautiful. But since you do not want to, what can I do?” She said with a shrug, which made me feel a little better. "But at least you're going to wear your hair loose, aren’t you?"   
"Actually..." I started to speak but was interrupted.   
"Of course she'll wear her hair loose. It's a party, she can’t wear her hair the way she always does.” My mother, Jean Granger, replied from the chair where she was sitting. Now I understand where I inherited the bossy voice.   
“Really Jean, I think ‘Mione will look so beautiful, and it will match the dress she chose.” Lily said, her eyes shining. And that's how I realize I've lost the battle over how I'm going to wear my hair today.   
"Lily, what time do you want us to come to your house? We do not mind helping.” Ginny asked as someone finished brushing her red hair.   
"Ah, dear, you don’t have to. I have things under control now, your planning was a great help.” Lily replied, making Ginny blush. She's looking so cute!   
"But we don’t care, do we, ‘Mione?" She said, looking at me.   
“Of course not. And besides, I always helped Lily sort things out before the parties. It's already tradition.” I said shrugging, which made the boy who was tidying my hair gave me an angry look. “Sorry.”  
"Then it's settled, ‘Mione and Ginny will help, and I'll show up later with Andrew." My mother answered, as she chose a color of nail polish.   
"I was so happy when you told me the idea you had Ginny." Lily said looking at her daughter-in-law. "It's been so long since we had a Valentine's Day party."   
"Yeah, Harry said that to me. I was very happy organizing everything, and I'm very happy that my family will be able to come too.” The redhead replied smiling.   
"Oh, I can’t wait to meet your parents, Ginny. Andrew and I were sad that we missed their visit the other time.” My mother said looking at Ginny. When Ginny's parents came to visit her, I was with my parents visiting an aunt of mine who was sick.   
“They are eager to meet you too Mrs. Granger, as well as ‘Mione.” She said with a small smile. I know that smile, she's up to something.   
"How many times did I tell you to just call me Jean, my dear?" My mother said looking at Ginny with a lopsided smile.   
“Sorry, it's the custom.” Ginny said with a laugh, which made all of us laugh too.   
"Well, since we're almost done here, I'm going ahead and I'll wait for you two, okay?" Lily said rising from her chair and taking her purse.   
"You may, we'll be the best helpers you'll find there." Ginny answered for both of us, which made me even more apprehensive.   
"I don’t doubt anything. See you later, Jean.” Lily said giving a kiss to my mother's cheek, and going to pay the bill. Now it's just me and Ginny waiting fot our procedures to finish, so we can go to her and Harry's flat and get ready to go to Lily's. I have no idea what awaits me there. 

_________________________________________________________ 

It's amazing how Ginny can convince me to do what she wants. You see, I had a dress in mind when I heard about the party idea. Although I wasn’t excited about the party, I still wanted to be pretty. But that is not enough for Mrs. Ginevra Weasley. No, apparently I needed to be, in her words, "dizzying, the way it makes all the party's single guys lose their breath and wonder who this goddess is ." And that's why now I'm dressed in a dress she chose and in a pair of heeled sandals, trying to help a crazed redhead to get everything ready for the party that starts in two hours.   
"If this place does not look as if a flower truck exploded in it by this evening, everyone is fired and also banished.” Lily was telling some of the decorating company employees she hired to help with the party.   
"Darling, you can’t ban people”. James said, sitting at one of the tables, just watching the red-headed hurricane that was his wife.   
"Do not try me, James.” Lily said between her teeth, as if she were thinking of banishing her husband. I don’t doubt that was what was going through her mind, and apparently James realized that too, because he soon got up.   
"Okay, I'm going to get Sirius and Marlene.” James said, leaving the room, but stopping near where I and Ginny were, he whispered. “Watch out for the beast girls.”  
“JAMES! I heard this!” Lily shouted from the other end of the room. As she heard this, I have no idea.   
“I love you my beautiful redhead.” He said, sending kisses to Lily while Ginny and I laughed. As I said, you can see that there is true love between these two.   
"He's still going to let me have white hair, that's all." Lily said shaking her head, but I saw she was hiding a smile.   
"Mom, did you invite the Malfoys? Really?” Harry asked, entering the room while we were finishing up the tables.   
“Yes, dear, what's the problem?” Lily asked looking at Harry who looked like it was going to explode.   
“What's the problem? You are really asking this?” Harry asked shocked, as if he did not believe what his mother had just said.   
"Harry, it's time you let it go, do not you think?" I asked him, trying to soften things.   
“What's his problem?” Ginny asked, looking completely lost. Of course she's lost, she doesn’t know that story yet.   
"The Malfoys are a family known here in London, just like the Potters. And they have a son named Draco, and he and Harry were rivals in school.” I replied looking at Ginny. "And it does not help much that he's Sirius's cousin and he and Harry spend their holidays together."   
"Did Harry have an enemy at school?" Ginny asked, holding her laughter, as if she could not believe what she was hearing. I agree with her.   
"Not worth commenting, Gin, really.” I said to her. "And besides, I don’t know what his problem is with Draco.”   
“Even you Hermione?” Harry asked in a hurt tone of voice, as if I had stuck a knife in his back. Frankly, Harry when he wants is a drama queen.   
"Harry, this happened when we were at school. Since then, how many times have you not had a vacation together, huh? I was there, remember?” I asked my best friend as I finished tidying up one of the centerpieces.   
"That's why you should stay by my side. Best friends for life, remember?” He said with a stray dog face. Too bad it only works with Ginny.   
"Good try, Potter, but it will not work.” I laughed as he continued to sulk. "Why do not you do something productive and help us finish packing the tables?"   
"And have my throat ripped out by my mother because I didn’t do something right? No, thank you, I have love for life.” He said as he left the room. Actually, my best friend is a drama queen.   
"You're right ‘Mione, Harry is dramatic when he wants.” Ginny said, laughing beside me.   
“I told you. I don’t know what he's complaining about, Lily is not so out of control like this, you should have seen what happened at the Christmas party a few years ago.” I said returning to my work. I just hope we do not get a flashback tonight.   
_________________________________________________________ 

"Don’t you dare do this just twenty minutes before the guests arrive!" I could hear someone shouting behind me. Damn, I got caught.   
“What? I wasn’t doing anything.” I said with my best innocent look, shame that was not working.   
“Hermione Jean Granger, do not test my patience. Not today.” She said my full name, I think I'm in trouble.   
“Sorry Lily.” I answered, sighing and sitting at one of the tables that were nearby.   
"Can you tell me what you were trying to do? You weren’t thinking about running away from the party, were you?” She asked, looking directly at me with those green eyes that kept me from lying.   
"Maybe..." I replied in a small voice. It's not that I'm afraid of Lily, but she can be very scary when she wants to.   
"’Mione, it's not going to be a bad party, you'll see.” She said, sitting next to me and hugging me. "And do you remember what we talked about earlier in the week?"   
“Yes I remember.” I sighed.   
“So, believe in the love ambassador, and have fun today, okay?” She said, getting up and giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Soon the guests will be here, and the party will truly begin."   
"Okay, I'll try to have fun, I promise.” I said giving a weak smile to her.   
"Oh dear, I know you're going to have fun." She said, winking at me as if she knew something I don’t know. I guess I have to wait for the party to start trying to slip quietly next time. 

Forty minutes later... 

Actually, Lily was right. The party started only twenty minutes ago, but it's already made a huge difference. For now there are only a few people, like my parents and Sirius - Harry's godfather - and his fiancée, Marlene, but he has already given a life to this room.   
"Ginny did a great job, didn’t she? I loved the idea of the little cupids on the tables.” My mother said, looking at the centerpiece.   
“The idea is great, put them in these little vines not so much.” I answered laughing. It was a sacrifice to put these little angels there, but I can see they’re cute.   
"Sometimes love demands sacrifices, ‘Mione." My father, Mr. Andrew Granger, said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.   
"I know that, Dad, but since they're cupids they might have helped a little don’t you think?" I said laughing, which made my parents laugh at me.   
"Of course, darling, of course. Look, I think Ginny wants to talk to you.” He said pointing to the redhead who seemed to be looking for someone, and smiled when he finally found me.   
“Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Gr ... I mean, good evening, Jean and Andrew.” Ginny said, blushing as she came to greet my parents. They just laughed and greeted back. "Do you mind if I steal ‘Mione a little bit?"   
"Of course not, darling, have fun." My mother said with a smile, which made Ginny pull me off the table and go to another part of the room.   
“What is so urgent that you need me Gin?” I asked as she continued to drag me.   
“I want to introduce you to some of my friends.” Ginny said, pulling me toward some girls. “These are...”   
“Leesh? Kit Kat?” I asked looking at the girls in front of me, not believing in my eyes.   
“MYA!” They said, or rather shouted, before they hugged me. How I missed them.   
"Did I miss something here?" Ginny asked looking lost. "Did you already know each other?"   
“Yes!” I said undone of the hug already. “Leesh studying at the same school as me and Harry, and she is only a year older than me, we became friends.   
"And I studied at the rival college, until I asked for transfer, and these two adopted me." Katie Bell, known to me as Kit Kat replied. "I missed you."   
"I missed you both, too." I said smiling at the two of them. "But wait, how do you guys know Gin?"   
"That's what I was trying to say.” Ginny said with a laugh. "Katie and I worked on the same section to the paper, and we ended up getting close.”   
"And I work in the building next door, and we end up having lunch together a few times a week." Alicia Spinnet, Leesh replied, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "When they say everyone knows each other in London, they're not joking."   
"But how come you have not told me how you know Gin?" Katie said looking at me with a question mark on her face, which made me laugh.   
"We shared a room in college and we ended up getting friends.” I said, remembering how I met Ginny. "And that's how I introduced her to Harry, and today they're a couple."   
“Nice! I forgot about little Potter, where is he?” Alicia asked, scanning the room, trying to find Harry.   
"Little Potter? I want to know?” Ginny asked with a mischievous smile.   
"James trained the football team for a while, and since he was the Coach Potter, Harry eventually became known as Little Potter at school for a long time.” I said laughing, reminding myself.   
"That's something I have to discuss with Harry.” Ginny said with a laugh. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to see if my family has arrived."   
“Sure, come on. We're staying here, making up for lost time with Mya.” Katie answered, while Ginny was already heading for the door.   
It was only then that I remembered that Ginny's family was coming to the party. I don’t know why, but remembering that fact, made a knot appears in my stomach. I definitely wasn’t prepared for the Weasleys' arrival at the party.


End file.
